kenkyokenjitsufandomcom-20200213-history
Pivoine
The Peony Society is an organization of students that is said to be the face of Suiran Academy. In flower language, peony means the bearing of a ruler. It is more commonly known as the Pivoine. c2 The Pivoine is an elitist c83 group that believes that they are the 'real' Suiran Academy students. c1 It comprises students who not only entered during the primary section, but who passed strict requirements for lineage, parentage, and monetary assets. c2 There are roughly 10 pivoines in each grade. c13 The members pin a peony badge under the Suiran crest on their uniforms. Made from real gems, this badge is more like a school wide pass or exemption for the rules. Pivoine members also receive various special treatments from the school. c2 As Pivoine, other students look at you in half admiration, and half fear c2 They were like the ultimate predators, after all, the one group that you shouldn’t ever offend. c115 Petite Pivoine The Pivoine actually starts from middle school and high school. c2 However, there is a special section for the primary students called the Petite Pivoine. They have their own salon in the primary school section. Salon They have their own salon inside the school grounds. c3 It is luxurious room more like the living room in a royal suite in some first class hotel, and has its own exclusive concierge. c3 The furniture inside is known for its beautiful curves, as well as flower arrangements of moth orchids and other spring flowers, grand piano by the window, one person sofa by the wall, with this cute art noveau style lamp next to it. c43 In here, they are allowed to eat sweets in school. c10 Nobody but Pivoine members are allowed to go in here. They also have exclusive tables and seats in the cafeteria, cordoned off and out of reach of normal students. Relationship with the Student Council The Pivoine think of themselves as the true embodiment of Suiran Academy, and because of that, they think that the Student Council is an arrogant and loathesome group of outsiders. On the other hand, the Pivoine’s power doesn’t come from their members as individuals, so the Student Council thinks of them as a harmful group that only knows how to abuse their power. Although the traditionalist Pivoine and the meritocratic Student Council don’t butt heads on the surface, friction between them goes back a long time. c43 Events The Pivoine has a customary summer party near the end of the summer vacations. It is an affair for the main section of the Pivoine, although the Petite Pivoine is sometimes invited to this event. The party usually begins in the evening, at the first floor in a hotel in the middle of the city, in a room facing a private garden with a terrace and a pretty rose arch. The food is served in a stand up buffet, with cuisine from a high class restaurant but with chairs and tables. c7 They dance the waltz to the tune of a live orchestra. c8 Organization The President of the Pivoine did basically nothing. That was why the role wasn’t passed on until December, despite the exams. c172 On the day of the tea party, the 2nd and 3rd year Pivoine members discuss the next president. c175 It is a discussion mostly in name of course; usually the candidate was already chosen in advance, meaning that the President simply had to announce who it was. Known Members are: *Enjou Shuusuke *Enjou Yukino *Fukakusa Kasumi *Haginokouji Fuyuko *Kaburagi Masaya *Kisshouin Reika *Kisshouin Takateru *Maika *Minadzuki Aira *Momozono Imari *Nouzen Sarara *Okishima Fuyuko *Sawarabi Mao *Suzushino Yurie *Unnamed Pivoine President *Youko *Yuuri-kun - Suiran Academy Wiki Page